Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power generating element, a light emitting element, a band-like light emitting body, and a rescue display device.
Description of the Related Art
There have been attempts to convert vibration energy into electric energy. Vibration energy is generally generated from vibrations caused by structural bodies (e.g., roads, bridges, buildings, and industrial machineries), moving bodies (e.g., automobiles, railroad vehicles, and aircrafts), and human body movements, and from environmental vibrations existing universally.
As one method of converting vibration energy into electric energy, a method using a piezoelectric element is known.